ordarpingregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordano and Lysandus
Gordano and Lysandus are the two original component states of the United Kingdom of North Orda (of which the other is Alexiandra). In the very north of the Orda region, they experience a broad variety of geographical and climatic conditions that allows them to take advantage of a broad variety of pursuits, from skiing in the northern mountains to farming in the arable midlands to tourism on the sunny coasts of the south. History of Gordano and Lysandus Early Period (Pre-1000) In the very earliest of times, several tribes inhabited the lands of Gordano and Lysandus - the biggest being Gorda and Lysan tribes. These tribes expanded to absorb the smaller tribes and it was inevitable that they would engage in wars of their own. What eventually emerged were the Duchies of Gorda and Lysan. Influenced by Europe, they grew and advanced, sticking with what they could trade with the European continent. The Duchies were pretty much in a constant state of war since their foundations in the 6th century. Pikemen were popular with both Duchies. Medieval Period (1000-1500) The Duchy of Gorda remained prosperous - growing a powerful navy, powerful certainly by medieval standards. Lysan, on the other hand, focused on ground forces. The border between the Duchies - a slender spit of land, allowed for them to remain equal as neither could control the spit indefinitely. Lysan, due to its poor naval capacity, remained slightly weaker than Gorda. The spit, come to later be known as Bloodmire (because of the battles and its marshy terrain) would be the scene of the bloody Battle of Bloodmire (1453), where a Gordan army and a Lysan army would fight for fourty days until both sides sent surrenders to the other. It was soon after the Battle of Bloodmire that the Gorda-Lysan War would end, after almost a millenium. What was born after this were two states who tried, weakly to cooperate. Early Modern Period (1500-1721) Continued trade with Europe kept the two Duchies technologically stable, though no European power gave them enough to become anything of a real power. However, it would be in 1652 that the Kingdom of France would send an invasion fleet. The Gorda and the Lysan people here, became truly united. The French fleet besieged the Lysan capital of Clevedon. The Siege of Clevedon (1652) lasted an entire year. Lysan self sufficiency allowed them to survive and the Gordan navy came in to fight the French. Spanish reinforcements arrived when the siege entered in 1653. However, the Catholic invaders were defeated and the two Duchies survived. British Colonial Period (1721-1938) By the 18th century, it had become obvious that the two Duchies were not going to be strong enough to keep fighting off invaders. Therefore, in 1721, a communique was sent to London that asked the British crown to extend protectorateship to the two Duchies. They became the Crown Colonies of Gordano and Lysandus, by the authority of the Crown. The Kingdom of Gordano and the Grand Duchy of Lysandus (1938-2004) To be added. The Royal Commonwealth of Gordano-Lysandus (2004-2013) To be added. The United Kingdom of North Orda (2013-) To be added. Culture Music To be added. Food To be added. Artwork To be added. Geography To be added. Government and Politics Head of State (Executive) The executive of the Gordano-Lysandian union is His Serene Majesty, Blackwell, King and Grand Duke. Crowned in 2004 at the age of 20, he represented national unity as the son of King Alexander of Gordano and Grand Duchess Tatiana of Lysandus. It is under him that the two nations merged. The monarch reserves the right to withhold Royal Assent from bills, frequent sits on Cabinet meetings and ultimately makes the decision on whether or not to declare war. Since May 2013, he has also been the King of Alexiandra and formed the United Kingdom of North Orda. Head of Government and the Cabinet The Head of Government is the Prime Minister. The sitting Prime Minister is the Rt. Hon. William Tyrell MP, of the ruling Union Party. The Cabinet consists of the Secretaries of State for each Government Secretariat, the Prime Minister and the Deputy Prime Minister, as well as the Leader of the Opposition. HSM Parliament (Legislature) To be added. The North Ordan Judiciary To be added. Military Full article: _______________ To be added. Category:Nations Category:Gordano and Lysandus